Yeoman's Loft
| demonym = | population = | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = Karsus's Folly | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 20,000 | popyear1 = -338 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Yeoman's Loft was the main spelljamming port in the nation of Netheril. History Before , the only humans to have ever traveled into Realmspace were explorers from Netheril, particularly from Yeoman's Loft. However, in addition to searching for raw materials and magic items, the explorers also engaged in racial experiments and the vivisection of any new life forms they encountered. In −1064 DR, when Netheril officially decided to pursue spelljamming and explore Realmspace, Yeoman's Loft became the nation's main port, with the construction of enormous docking platforms capable of accommodating multiple vessels. However, the reputation acquired by the city in its previous endeavors prompted every spacefaring race from Realmspace to consider Netherese ships as threats comparable to nautiloids, firing on them on sight. Trade became all but impossible with any other race, leaving Netherese explorers isolated. By , the enormous risks and costs associated with the defense of spelljamming ships in such a hostile and unwelcoming environment led the Empire to officially withdraw from Realmspace and abandon sponsoring of all spelljamming efforts. That same year, some of the remaining explorers from the city started an effort led by Oberon to attempt to restore its relations with the other spacefaring races. During Netheril's Shadowed Age, the city's population declined dramatically. Spelljamming was still pursued by five separate ventures at great costs, remaining largely ignored by the rest of the Empire. In , the sacrifice of Mystryl prompted by Karsus's Folly caused a massive explosion of the main docking structure of the port, as well as the detonation of the spelljamming helms of all four ships that were docked there at the time. The collapse of the massive structure onto the city caused thousands of deaths. Notable Locations The libraries in Yeoman's Loft were known to be larger and more complete than the Library of Netheril in Karsus Enclave. Inhabitants The arcanist Oberon moved to Yeoman's Loft in −964 DR after spelljamming travel ceased to be sponsored by the other Netherese arcanists. He spent the last years of his life trying to make amends for the damage caused by the city's past exploration activities. Appendix References Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in North Faerûn Category:Locations in Netheril Category:Spelljamming ports Category:Cities